fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 30/3/16
A video package showing last week’s show where a verbal clash between Punk and Bryan, Ambrose calling out Cena which led to an unexpected incident at the parking lot and Rollins and Joe’s clash for the number one contendership resulting in Reigns’s outburst* Segment 1: *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he comes out to the ring* Graves: As all of you have saw last week, things have gotten out of hands when Roman Reigns went out of control. Roman, I would advise you to control your anger to your matches. Not to the people who are innocent. As for right now, if Roman Reigns lays his hands on any of the non-wrestler staffs in Survival, I will strip you of the Survival World Championship and suspend you indefinitely. I have to do this to ensure the safety of the staffs who are working here. I don’t wish to see them hurt because you lost your temper. '' ''*Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he stands in the crowd and starts to speak* Reigns: Graves, I admit that I went out of control last week. Spearing you was purely an accident. You know me Graves. We were both in the indies and my temper always get the best of me. I would assure you that this won’t happen again. *Seth Rollins’s theme hits as he stands on the stage* Rollins: Reigns, thanks for ruining my opportunity to beat you one on one at Ladder to Glory. I was so close to beating Joe and you…..you have to ruin it, don’t you? Now, I have to deal you and Joe to get what I want. Whatever, I know I can beat you and Joe anytime and anyplace. I don’t really need to bother with it. Graves: You can beat both men anytime and anyplace, Rollins? What about this for tonight’s main event? A small preview of Ladder to Glory. Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe in a Handicap match! By the way, if you try to run out of the match intentionally, you will be out of the title match. This applies not to you, Rollins. But all three of you. Good night gentlemen! *Graves leaves as Rollins look worried while Reigns smile sheepishly* Match 1: Rob Van Dam vs John Cena in a Singles Match ' ' John Cena pins Rob Van Dam at 9 minutes after hitting the Attitude Adjustment. John Cena continued to beat RVD even the match ended. Cena stops the beat off by hitting a chain right in RVD’s face. ' ' Match 2: Cesaro vs Kane in a Singles Match ' ' Cesaro defeats Kane after hitting the Neutralizer at 13 minutes. After the match, Cesaro grabbed a microphone and starts to speak. Segment 2: *Cesaro starts to speak in the ring* '' '' Cesaro: Apollo Crews, you did good last week kid. But rest assured, you won’t catch me off guard anymore. I will make sure that you will be the one laying down on your back with me on top. On the other hand, since Ladder of Glory is in 2 or 3 week times, I will going to declare my participation in the Survival World Championship Money In The Bank Ladder match. Why I am able to say this? I just spoke Corey Graves before this match and he said that he will announce who will be in the MITB match by the end of the night. I don’t care what he says, I have proven myself as a worthy wrestler to be in that match. I beat two men in one night and I even beat your reigning world champion last week single-handedly. What is there to prove? '' '' Titantron shows Graves’s face who is in his office '' '' Graves: Cesaro, you brought out good points about your claim to be in the Survival World Championship MITB match. All right, I will approve you to be in the match. Also, whoever wins their match tonight, excluding the main event, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, will be in the Survival World Championship MITB match! Hope that will spice things up around here! '' '' Segment 3: *CM Punk was seen backstage with Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: I am now with CM Punk. Punk, what are your thoughts of facing Daniel Bryan in 2 weeks time? '' '' Punk: Who gives these stupid questions? Get out of my face. I will do my own interview by myself. *Pushes Tom out of the way* This match is nothing more than an attempt to bring me out of Survival but rest assured, I will be in Survival no matter what. In fact…..haha, I won’t tell too much. But understand this, Daniel Bryan, you may have beaten The Undertaker. However, I nearly killed a man inside Hell in a Cell. So I would advise you not to have any lawsuits if I give you a concussion which will bring you to your ultimate retirement. That is not a warning, it’s a spoiler. Match 3: Apollo Crews vs Wade Barrett in a Singles match ' ' Apollo Crews defeats Wade Barrett after hitting the Crews Combination at 10 minutes when Edge and Christian interfered. After the match, Edge and Christian hit a con-chair-to on Wade Barrett. ' ' Match 4: Sami Zayn vs Viktor in a Singles match ' ' Sami Zayn defeats Viktor in 2 minutes after hitting the Helluva Kick. Segment 4: *John Cena was approached by Tom Phillips backstage* '' '' Tom: John Cena, may I have a word on whether you are responsible for what happened to Ambrose last week? '' '' '' ''Cena: You do like to ask stupid questions, don’t you? That must be a thing with interviewers nowadays. Listen up nerd, I don’t know what happens to that crazy guy. I was in my locker room when that happens. In fact, his absence makes this show more tolerable. Now, get out of here before I send you to the world of thuganomics. '' ''*Cena walks off, leaving Tom behind* ' ' Main event: Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe in a Handicap match ' Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe defeats Seth Rollins after Joe hits the Muscle Buster on Rollins at 17 minutes. After the match, the lights went out and 3 hooded men appears in the ring and attack both Joe and Reigns, nailing them with multiple chairshots. As Rollins slowly get on his feets, the hooded men look at Rollins and walk out slowly. The show ends with Rollins looking confused on what happened.'